Forbidden Infatuation
by Icedwinds
Summary: Rated for later scenes. Kagome's mother wont allow her to see Inuyasha because of an age barrier? inukag and some mirsan MAYBE some sesskagura first fic. be nice


By the way, Before anyone tries to yell at me for making Kagome's mom completely out of character. THIS IS A FANFIC. It's FICTION. Ok? Basically some of these events happened to me so its going to be an interesting fanfic I promise you

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Ive only kidnapped and sedated him. Hes now living in my closet with Kenshin and a couple of sexy wood elves drool Haldir…drool

Forbidden Infatuation 

"I'm leaving mother!" Kagome Higurashi said. "wait!" said Mrs.Higurashi, "I want to know who is going and what time I should come to pick you up." For a moment Kagome froze, but quickly regained her composure. Just Sango and me are going and you don't need to pick me up, Sango's mother is going to give e a lift home. "Alright" Mrs. Higurashi said. "Have fun." Kagome nodded and ran out the door. She felt a little bit guilty, but she couldn't help it. She wanted to see him. No. She NEEDED to see him. But her mother couldn't see that…..

Flashback 

"_Why mother?" Kagome screamed with tears pouring in hot torrents down her face. "He's only like 2 and ½ years older than me! Why wont you let me see him!" "Because! He's too old for you Kagome! There's something wrong if he can't date girls his Own age!" Her mother screamed back. "And you're just showing how immature you are because you're a slave too your feelings. If you can't stop what you feel for this boy then you're still a child! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" "But Inuyasha's different. He I-" "ENOUGH! Boys only want one thing! And no daughter of mine is going to be hurt by that!"_

End of Flashback 

Kagome sighed as she climbed into the car with Sango and her mother. She had been secretly seeing Inuyasha for 3 months now, and she couldn't stop. It was like a high for her. Whenever he was near her she felt so happy, so complete. The only thing that bothered her was his ex Kikyo She knew that they had gone relatively far as couples go, and always harbored a fear in the back of her mind that he would suddenly break up with her and return to Kikyo. She remembered the dream where he hugged her and said "I love you but I just cant get over Kikyo" She shook her head to clear that image from her mind. "Yoo hoo! Kagome?" Sango asked snapping her out of her thoughts. "Wha?" She asked. "We're at the theater." Sango replied. "Oh." Kagome squeaked with a blush. Yes. She thought. I'm meeting Inuyasha at the theater today. She and Sango got out of the car and Sango told her mother that she would call her when she needed to be picked up.

"Kagome!" someone cried in a masculine voice. She spun around, her heart jumping in her chest at the familiarity in the voice and found Inuyasha standing at the doors to the theater. She ran to him and hugged him. He gathered her uo in a strong embrace until someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Sango. "Hmm?" Kagome questioned. "Sango giggled and said "We should really go get tickets now if we want to get good seats." "Indeed we should" quipped a voice from behind Sango. Sango's face turned bright red and a large angry vein pooped out of her forehead Kagome knew exactly who it was now. **SLAP **The sound reverberated around the doors. "Miroku you perv!" Sango screamed. Miroku only grinned and said "shall we go in?" with a bright red handprint glowing on his face. Kagome and Inuyasha siged at his antics but agreed. They went inside and bought tickets for a movie and the ticket woman looked strangely at the handprint on Miroku's face. Everyone laughed at this until Miroku took the young woman's hand as he was giving him the tickets and asked her "Will you give me the honor of bearing my child?" The young woan stared at hi in utter dusbelief until Sango clocked him right in the head. Miroku sighed and rubbed the rather large bump on his head.

In the theater Kagome didn't really pay attention to the movie. She was nervous that her mother would come in and see them together. And she was also just thinking about Inuyasha. She loved him so much. She was just glad to be with hi. It was like he completed the part of her that was empty. She sighed and turned her head from the view of his face and continued to watch the doors that opened to their theater.

After the movie was over they all decided to go to Boundaries. The bookstore right near the theater. Kagome left Inuyasha to his fantasy and Sci-fi books. She headed over to the manga section and Miroku dragged Sango off to the music section. Kagome picked out a couple of new manga's that she wanted and looked around for Inuyasha. She saw him standing at a bookshelf in the history section. She headed over and his super sharp hearing picked her up as he turned to greet her. He opened his arms welcoming her to a warm embrace. She lovingly obeyed and rested the side of her face against his strong chest. She realized that his heart was beating at like a mile a minute! She was just about to look up at him and ask him what was the matter when he slipped a gentle finger underneath her chin and brought her lips up to meet his in a tender kiss and the mangas that Kagome held in her arms tumbled to the ground. As the surprise of her first kiss stopped time around her.

Well that's it for the first chapter. There will be more for those who actually read this. You should review for my own sanity! YES! REVIEW! laughs hysterically, chokes, and dies silence………by miracle, rises from the dead I'm Ok everyone! Perfectly stable. O.(twitch twitch).


End file.
